Descent Down
by 5ICKx
Summary: The real 'me' is a monster I hope she never has the misfortune of meeting. She doesn't know me, and I have to keep it that way. I'm just going to contemplate the meaning of life and love while trying to keep my pretty girlfriend from completely vanishing into nothingness.


I squished the newly bought silicone in between my fingertips, then I released the soft material from between my appendages and it easily popped back to its cylindrical shape. The black material was thin, but sturdy; only a quarter coin in size, maybe half an inch in thickness.

"Three fourths…" I whispered, an air of accomplishment surrounded my being.

"This is a bad idea." The sweet voice of Bonnibel "Bonnie" Parker rang out from the toilet seat of my 6 by 8 bathroom. Her pink notebook was huddled to her chest, her face scrunched up into a disgusted scowl. I shrugged off the girl with the hot pink hair, giving her a wide grin before I turned back to the mirror.

"Oh, _Bonnibel_. Don't be such a _Princess_." I dragged out her name in a posh tone, the way that irritated her to her shiny pink-manicured soul. Her scowl stayed etched onto her pale skin, my grey eyes locked with her blue ones. Keeping the contact, I slowly slid the titanium tunnels out of my stretched lobe and let it clatter into the sink. I felt the sensation of having nothing in my lobe and had to repress a shudder, I did the same with the opposite ear before letting my gaze drift to the sink.

"Bonnie, grab the Vaseline from behind you." She grabbed the jar from the back of the toilet seat and handed it to me with a roll of her eyes. She tucked a stray piece of her hot pink hair behind her ear, revealing normal, 24g ear piercing.

"Marcie, that is so gross. Why would you ever want to stretch out your ears?" I opened the jar and dipped my fingers inside, I smeared it between my forefinger and thumb, letting it slide freely before bringing it to my lobe and slathering it in and around the stretched holes. I did the same for both sides.

Lathering the silicon tunnels with Vaseline, I folded them in half, and then in half again.

"Ready?" My fingertips went numb in anticipation, I fumbled slightly but regained my grip on the flimsy little tunnel before I dropped it. I raised the folded little stretcher to my ear before gently setting it in my ear. I let it loose and I watched it quickly unfold in the mirror above the sink. It took only seconds before I gripped the edge of the sink in a vice-like grip and the throbbing, burning sensation pulsated from my ears.

"_Fuck._"

"I told you that you should have bought the ones that looked like knives!" Bonnie groaned, "Even the lady at Spencer's said that stretching with those squishy ones were bad for your ears!"

"Tapers. They're called tapers."

Bonnie dropped her notebook onto the floor and rushed from the bathroom, her pink skirt trailing behind her.

_Fuck it._ Get it over with. I folded the other one and jammed it into my last empty hole and released. I jammed my eyes shut and let out a shuddery breath. My grip on the sink did not loosen but the pain was slightly more bearable. After a moment, Bonnie came back into the bathroom with a cup and two pills in hand.

"I'm _fine, _Bon."

"No, you're not. Pain is pain and ibuprofen will take the swelling down, Marce." I took the plastic cup of water and the pills and downed them both with expertise. I finally gathered my balls and peaked into the mirror. My ears were angry and red, but the silicon had extended fully, leaving me with larger lobes and a larger ego.

"You have an obsession." She said to me with a condescending sigh. I turned to her and rolled my eyes. She was such a priss, but somehow I found joy in the preppy girls' company.

"Yes, Princess."

"Let me see," she peaked over my shoulder and looked at my ear cautiously, her blue eyes wide and her cupids bow mouth slightly agape. She then pursed her lips and then gave me a tight-lipped smile,

"Cute."

I gave her a sly smile, and sauntering over to her, I slung an arm around her. She dipped from under my arm to grab her notebook and then reasserted herself under said arm. Sighed and dropped her arms to her side. I leaned over and pecked her temple, which was just about shoulder height to me. I saw her flush a light pink colour and I giggled to myself.

"Have some self-control, Marceline." She tugged at the hem of her pastel pink knit sweater, the very same one I had bought her for her birthday. Between her flaming pink hair, pastel pink sweater, pink and white skirt, and pink notebook, you wouldn't be able to tell what her favorite colour was right?

We walked into my room and I pushed her onto my bed. She stumbled back and landed on my bed with a small exclamation and a frown. I chuckled at the frazzled pink-haired girl and sat in from of my mirror, located left of my closet. I touched up my foundation and fixed a smudge in the wing of my eyeliner, my lashes and eye shadow were still in place so I just left it.

"Come." I beckoned. She stood up and silently came to sit before me. She kept her knees together in a very posh, ladylike manner whereas I sat with both legs apart and her in between.

"I don't think this is a good idea." She said cautiously, worry tinged her voice and a frown appeared on her cupid bow lips. I rolled my eyes at her and uncapped my liquid eyeliner marker with my mouth.

"Shush up, you're fine. Dark colors okay?" I asked, slightly muffled by the cap in my mouth, which I promptly spit onto the floor.

"Yes, but not too dark." She assured before closing her eyes. I very steadily drew a wing to point to the end of her eyebrow, and then did the same easily with her other eyelid.

"Open." I commanded. She opened her eyes and her brilliant blues almost blinded me. She looked stunning without makeup, but with my style thrown in, she was ravishing.

"Does it look bad?" She questioned, then I realized I had been staring. I threw my gaze away to grab a black mascara.

"You look gorgeous." I said honestly before swiping the black wand through her lashes a few times. They almost doubled in size and she looked like an absolute bombshell. She leaned forward to look in the mirror and turned back to smile at me.

"Thank you, Marcie." She wrapped her arms around my neck and her classic bubblegum scent filled my nostrils. I patted her hair, and the hand that was on her hip slid down.

"Hey!" She shouted, pushing away from me. A sly smile lit my face and I started to laugh at her. Her face was a full red.

"_Marceline!_" She whisper shouted. In the midst of my laughing I saw a small smile touch her lips and I knew she wasn't really upset, but even if she had been upset there was nothing she could do about it.

"Calm down, Bonnie," I scratched the side of my head where my undercut was, and I thought for a few moments, "I need a haircut."

"I like your undercut. It's cute." She leaned forward and drug her long finger nails through the short patch of my hair, and the sensation was unreal. My eyes slid shut and I leaned into her hand and I swear if I could purr, I would be doing exactly that.

"You're such an animal." She chuckled, dropping her hand and standing up. I almost whined about the loss of contact but I refrained. I followed suit with her, standing and going to my closet, rummaging for clothes.

"What are you thinking, Bubs?" I asked, looking for something that she would remotely wear. Everything was black, and most with slashes or cuts in the legs of pants or sides of shirts. She wouldn't know a single band from any of the shirts and the pants may be a little too edgy for the plastic girl.

"What do _you_ wear to concerts?" I let out provocative grin and she quickly went silent.

"Uhm, Stuff you wouldn't approve of, Sugar."

"Well, do you have any skirts? Or shirts without holes?" She inquired and I immediately started digging to the bottom of my closet until I whipped out a single skirt, black and white striped thigh high socks, and a single shirt.

"Got it!" I threw them onto the bed next to her, a short, black skirt, thigh-highs, and a black shirt without sleeves but was fully intact. The logo of the band was bright and recognizable.

"'_Revolting Death- Purge Tour 2013'?_" Bonnie questioned quietly, very unsure and clearly nervous.

"Yeah, saw them last year. Not bad. Better on the album though." I chucked her a black talk top to wear underneath said shirt and I searched for my own clothing.

I turned while she changed, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. She quickly changed, and I found my outfit. Black jeans, black shirt with slashed sides and hips, and black combat boots. Nothing special or unique, just looking for free drinks for the underage, not getting laid. I tore off my clothes and began changing without a care. She could look at my ass, which I'm sure she did, I didn't give a damn. I tried to avoid my throbbing ears as much as possible and avoided yanking them on my shirt. After pulling on my tight fitting jeans and my boots, I slid something into my boot before she could notice. I turned to check her outfit and she looked better in my clothes than I ever would.

This shirt hugged her perfectly on the hips, and the skirt accentuated her perfect ass in just the right way. Her hair threw everything off, bright pink against black was a strange combo, but it looked nice. The only thing that didn't look sexy as hell were her shoes, pink flats were throwing her game off. I reached into a Rock Republic box and pulled out a pair of black leather boots that would reach about knee height. The small gap between her socks and the skirt were a major turn on and I would have to watch her back tonight. I'd have to ask Simon to keep an eye out on her to, just to make sure. My hair was straight and hers was wavy and we both were looking hotter than hell on a Monday. I threw her my leather bomber jacket and grabbed my only other leather jacket for myself.

"Simon will be here in about 10 minutes, you ready?" She have me a nervous-looking nod, but a nod none-the-less.

"As ready as I'll ever be. If we get caught you are telling my parents that you are to blame!" She chided, with a thin finger pointed at me. I just smiled and nodded before grabbing my wallet and keys, then we were down the stairs and out the door.

45 Minutes in Simons rank as ass van with Simon and his moronic friend Gunther and Bonnie and I were _craving_ release.

"Simon, your van smells like ass." I complained, throwing my gum wrapper at his head as I stuck the stick in my mouth. I slid Bon a piece and she took it with a graceful nod.

"Oi, stop your complaining. It's probably your ass, Marceline!" Simon countered, causing him and Gunther to bust out laughing. I rolled my eyes at the two morons who were currently inhabiting the front seat. The van rolled to a stop and Simon shifted into park. I could see the packed club from my window and I immediately got excited.

"We're here. Got your tickets?" Simon asked and I gave the old man a quick 'yes'. Bonnie exited the van first, her nerves were clearly splayed onto her features and I almost felt guilty. I pulled her to the side a little and looked her in her blue eyes.

"Hey, don't be nervous, okay? I'm here. Simons here. We're good, okay? Have fun, Bon." Her small hand gripped mine tightly and I gave her a convincing smile.

"Okay. Thanks for bringing me, Marceline." I pecked her cheek and drug her into the club, an X marred the pale skin of her hand.

The feel of Bonnibel dancing with me and holding me as close as she could was the most amazing thing in the world, her hands stayed on me and my eyes stayed on her. I saw the way the men stared at her, like she was a piece of meat and it was pissing me the fuck off. I didn't want anybody to touch my Bonnie, ever. _My_ Bonnie?

She wasn't mine. I didn't own her. Her hands started to wander and as much as I liked that, we had had shots, and she could very well be drunk right now. I had to find Simon.

"Let's find Simon." I yelled over the music and she gave me a silent nod.

Simon wasn't hard to find, the only sober person in the joint, Gunther at his side. He was bartending for some extra cash, and he did well. He found out that if you talk to people, give them some booze and entertainment and you get really big tips. I walked up to the counter and he smiled at us.

"My favorite punk and her cute little bunny rabbit, what can I do for you ladies?" I smiled at the old man as he handed me a cup of Budweiser.

"I need to piss. Watch Bonnie for a minute? Make sure no one like, comes onto her?" I shouted over the music yet again. He nodded and agreed to watch the girl while I went to take a piss. He drug her behind the counter and sat her down on a stool and I knew she was safe. Simon was an old friend, my moms' husband's cousin or some shit, I don't know but he's known me since I was little and is reliable as fuck.

I entered the nasty ass bathroom and saw a bunch of girls at the sink but I ignored them in favor of pissing. I did my business with no trouble and soon I was out and washing my hands.

"Marceline!" The music in the background made it hard to hear but it was a nasily and recognizable voice.

"Lorrie Space, long time-no see." I clapped her hand and the girls around her smiled at me. They were all at the sink, maybe 4 girls, but I only knew Lorrie. And to be honest, I didn't really like her or her tacky purple hair and bright red lipstick.

"Yeah, hey, you wanna try something?" She asked, her voice was hushed but I could still hear it over the pounding drums.

"I'm all for experimentation. What is it?' I sauntered behind her and saw thick lines on the sink, white snowflakes littered the sink. I knew what it was before she said it. And if it could get me high, I would try it.

"Blow."


End file.
